


Unconditionally

by Saku015



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Katy Perry Song, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluffvember 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2016, Wedding Rings, Yamaguchi Week 2019, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kei gives something really special to his boyfriend on his birthday.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Birthday.  
Day 6: Gift.  
Day 1: Marriage proposal.
> 
> Happy birthday to our beloved freckled angel!

Tsukishima felt dread creeping up on his spine, though he knew he had no reason to be nervous. He had known Yamaguchi basically his whole life and both his real and found family assured him that everything would be okay.

When he talked with them yesterday, his two idiotic mentors started to argue about who would be his best man just to ease the atmosphere. Needless to say, it had the opposite effect. Thanks god for Akaashi being there and pointed that out, so Tsukishima wouldn’t die an early death because of a heart attack. 

Kei felt his fingers twitch in his pocket and his hand closed around the small velvet box. He let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair – just for his locks to fall back in his forehead. He wasn’t so fond of his long hair, but Tadashi loved it, so it wasn’t a question if he cut it or not.

”Tsukki, I’m home!” Kei heard his boyfriends’ voice and he almost jumped out of his skin. He was so caught up in his mind he couldn’t even hear him stepping in their apartment. 

He jumped up from his sitting and turned towards the entrance of the room through which his long time partner walked in. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Tsukishima leaned in on instinct, but his thoughts were a far away place.

’_We are only in our third year of college. So many things can change till our graduation! What if he’d regret his decision? If he would say yes, that is-_’

”Tsukki, are you okay?” Tadashi asked worriedly, taking his face into his hands.

”Yamaguchi, what are your plans in the future?” Tsukishima asked straightforward and Tadashi blinked. He had no idea where that question came from, but he decided he would answer it the best way he could.

”Graduating and starting a life with you of course,” he said and he could see as the tenseness left his partner’s body.

Kei stepped two steps back, then took out the small box from his pocket. Tadashi’s eyes widened and Kei saw the tears welling up in them.

”Yamaguchi, you’ve been beside me for as long as I can remember. You have been putting up with my bullshit and putting me back in my place when I deserved and needed it. I have no idea where I’ve been right now without your love and support.” Kei took a deep breath, preparing himself for the question. ”Yamaguchi Tadashi, would y-” but he couldn’t finish it, because he found himself with an armful of crying Yamaguchi, kissing him passionately on the lips.

”I hope this is a clear enough answer for your question,” Tadashi giggled after they parted. Kei smiled down at him and rubbed their noses together.

”Happy birthday, Tadashi!”


End file.
